Fiber-reinforced composite structures often include a sheet structure in which layers of a composite material, such as a pre-impregnated (or prepreg) material, may be bent, wrapped, and/or otherwise extended between a first plane, or surface, and a second plane, or surface. The finite thickness and/or mechanical stiffness of the sheets of composite material result in a finite bend, or radius of curvature, in a transition region between the first surface and the second surface; and, in some geometries, this finite radius of curvature results in a cavity (e.g., a void space) between adjacent sheets of composite material.
This cavity may be filled with, or otherwise occupied by, a filler material, such as a radius filler, which also may be referred to as a noodle. The radius filler may be configured to provide mechanical support to the sheets of composite material that are proximal thereto and/or to decrease a potential for distortion of the sheets of composite material while the composite structure is curing.
Before curing the composite structure with a radius filler, the uncured radius filler needs to be transported to and placed into the cavity between the adjacent sheets of composite material. Radius fillers may be long, e.g., 1-40 m or more, with a relatively small cross section, e.g., a cross sectional area on the order of 1 cm2 (e.g., 0.1-10 cm2), and, hence, may be very easily twisted, kinked, and/or warped. Conventional methods of transporting radius fillers include hand manipulation and/or carrying (with multiple individuals, each managing a different section), sometimes augmented by long carts. Once the radius filler is brought to its destination (the location of the cavity between the composite sheets), the radius filler typically is manually placed into the cavity (with multiple individuals, each managing a different section). Particularly long radius fillers present significant challenges when manipulated, maneuvered, and installed due to difficulty in coordinating multiple individuals and the varying skill of multiple individuals while avoiding warping, kinking, and/or twisting so as to maintain acceptable quality for the radius fillers' intended application.